residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Wicke/Gameplay
Resident Evil VII: Decension Kenneth is the secondary character of Claire's campaign in Resident Evil VII: Decension. Claire's campaign is considered to be a hybrid of Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 5. While the enviroments are largely dark and macabre, is more like RE5, with a larger amount of guns and a fair amount of fast-paced sequences. The primary enemies in Claire's campaign are zombies. These zombies have been infected with an improvement of the C-Virus, known as the c-Inferno Virus. These zombies are much more agile and intelligent than variations fought before. Over the course of the campaign, Kenneth also comes across infected dogs, deadlier zombie mutations, and a good amount of bosses. His primary weapons are a 1911 Pro, the CTM-200 and the Automatic Knife. Across the course of her campaign he will also find a Sureshot Express, a M-SMG, an AR VEDI-O and an SR-SAF. His campaign partner is Claire Redfield. Melee Attacks *'Overhead Punch': Kenneth performs an right-handed overhead punch to the head of an enemy. This can be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Overhead Punch to Gut Punch': Kenneth performs his Overhand Punch, and then follows it up with a left-handed punch to the gut of an enemy, which leaves them open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping a one-handed weapon or item. *'Rifle Strike': Kenneth thrusts the butt of the rifle into the chest of the enemy. This can only be performed by pressing the attack button when equipping a two-handed weapon. *'Double Rifle Strike': Kenneth performs the first Rifle Strike, then follows it up by thrusting the barrel of the gun downwards into the head of the enemy, which leaves them open for a contexual attack. This can be performed by pressing the attack button twice when equipping a two-handed weapon. *'Tackle': Kenneth sprints towards the enemy and performs a shoulder tackle, which leaves the enemy open for a contexual attack. This move is performed by pressing the attack button while sprinting. Contextual Attacks *'Rising Uppercut': A common attack, which sees Kenneth duck down then perform an uppercut while rising up, knocking back the enemy, as well as any others that may be in the attack radius. This is often performed on a lightly stunned enemy, or just after a melee combo, from any direction. *'Double Hit': A slightly rarer attack, where Kenneth spins and hits a backfist punch with his left hand, then spins back around while performing a right handed straight punch. It is usually performed on a heavily stunned or blinded enemy. It is also a standard move when most sub-bosses are stunned. *'Dead Nerve': Kenneth grabs an enemys head and tilts in to the side, then using his other hand, punches him in the neck. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the front. *'Slam-and-Smash': Kenneth pulls an enemy down on to it's back and smashes their head with a double axe handle. This is usually performed on a heavily stunned enemy from the back. *'Stomp': A very common attack, where Kenneth uses his foot to stomp on the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a downed enemy. *'Throat Slit': With the Automatic Knife equipped, Kenneth lifts up the enemys head with one hand and slits their throat with the other. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy while near their head with the Butterfly Knife equipped. *'Gun Smash': With the CTM-200, Sureshot Express, AR VEDI-O or SR-SAF equipped, Kenneth slams the butt of it onto the body of the enemy. If done near the head, it is likely it'll be crushed. This can only be performed on a grounded enemy with the CTM-200, Sureshot Express, AR VEDI-O or SR-SAF equipped. *'Dodge Tackle (Counter)': The most common counter attack, Kenneth ducks under an enemys attack and then steps forward, hitting an enemy with his shoulder, which sends them backwards. Category:900bv Category:N100Canonverse Category:Character Gameplay Subpages